


THE OBLIVIOUS MAN AND THE SAD GHOST

by Dearruby



Series: THE OBLIVIOUS MAN AND THE SAD GHOST [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: -cries in spanish-, Crossover, M/M, im sorry this is not ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearruby/pseuds/Dearruby
Summary: Kevin conoce por mera casualidad a Sir Thomas Sharpe. Y como Kevin es... bueno, Kevin, deja perplejo al fantasma.





	THE OBLIVIOUS MAN AND THE SAD GHOST

Ya nadie se molestaba en ir a al cuartel de Las Cazafantasmas, sólo llamaban y él, el perfectamente-capas-y-sexy-secretario, Kevin, contestaba las llamadas.

¿Para qué más iba a estar ahí, trabajando, sino?

La llamada de hoy era sobre mucosidad filtrándose en una piscina pública y personas que no podían respirar bien – Kevin no prestó mucha atención a por qué, pero ciertamente era culpa de las personas que estaban en el agua –, a lo que Kevin respondió "¡Qué sonsos, se les olvidó cómo nadar!", o respirar – Kevin no sabía qué era peor, pero era algo malo, presuponía.

Después de eso – y que le pidieran un café (¡Dios, como odia el café!) y una dirección urgentemente – las chicas tomaron sus armas anti-fantasmas y salieron a combatir el crimen. O cualquier clase de entidad ectoplásmica, que es lo mismo.

Se quedó sólo en su escritorio durante quince minutos mirando periódicos amarillistas online y después fue a por un sándwich, pues todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy – que era atender llamadas y organizar unos informes _muy_ aburridos – ya estaba hecho. Un sándwich era una pequeña compensación por su excelente trabajo. Dios, él era excelente.

Volvía a su asiento con una soda y sándwich en mano cuando se tropezó con unas cajas de envíos apiladas (partes compradas por Holtzmann en eBay) por estar observando distraídamente a _un hombre_ que estaba parado frente a una de las extrañísimas máquinas de Abby.

—Lo siento, señor, pero ahora mismo Las Cazafantasmas están trabajando y no se pueden hacer reservaciones, —Kevin no estaba seguro si se podía, realmente, no había pasado demasiado tiempo de que el grupo se hiciera famoso y la cantidad de trabajo había incrementado de manera absurda.

El _hombre_ era estúpidamente alto, blanco como si fuera transparente (o estuviera hecho de papel, ¿sabes? como cuando pones papel contra luz, sí, bueno, en el taller había mucha así que no era de extrañarse) y tenía una mirada melancólica, triste. Kevin terminó de acercarse hasta donde se encontraba mientras masticaba su sándwich cuando notó una horrible herida en su mejilla izquierda (bueno, la de su derecha, pero no la suya sino la de él).

—Por Dios, hombre, ¿qué te sucedió? eso es horrible, ¡justo en la cara! —dijo Kevin tomando un poco de soda para pasarse la sorpresa. Ah, que buena bebida. —Hasta a mi me duele y no soy yo al que han apuñalado salvajemente, —el hombre perdió por un segundo su semblante triste, casi oscuro, para lanzarle una mirada llena de totalmente perplejidad — claro, no es como si Kevin se diera cuenta de esto o algo — aunque no dijo nada.

De hecho, no dijo nada en los siguiente dos minutos mientras Kevin seguía engullendo su sándwich y le miraba entre total _ignorancia_ y curiosidad.

—¿No has intentado un hospital? hay uno cerca donde llevamos a Patty cuando se fracturó _un dedo_ cuando una de las maquinitas de ciencia de la Dra. Holtzmann estalló.

—…

—¡Está bien si no quieres ir! Huelen a medicina y a enfermedad…

—…

—Siempre me pregunté por qué.

 El hombre parecía entristecer ante la palabra "enfermedad" y la herida en su rostro — Kevin no pudo evitar pensar que era un bonito rostro y que la nariz y forma en general del mismo eran una bonita escultura perfecta para una exhibición — empezó a sangrar…

…el problema era que la sangre se elevaba, flotaba como humo y desaparecía una vez recorrido una cierta distancia del pálido rostro y Kevin se quedó mirándola perplejo por unos instantes hasta que _al fin_ algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza.

Es un fantasma.

El elegante, alto — ¿era alto porque, de hecho, flotaba, o porque su manifestación física deseaba que fuera así? — y triste hombre era un non-agresivo fantasma que, ahora mismo, estaba parado enfrente suyo mientras él comía felizmente un sándwich y admiraba sin vergüenzas su belleza física (o incorpórea, nunca se sabe).

—Oh.

Sí, _oh_. Kevin no creía que un fantasma pueda ir a un hospital… todavía no ha conocido ningún médico graduado en asistencia ectoplásmica,… aún.

—¿Duele mucho? —El hombre, no, espera, el fantasma le volvió a lanzar una mirada incrédula cuando: —Ah, si, cierto, —metió lo que quedara de sándwich en su boca y masticó furiosamente mientras se limpiaba los dedos sucios de mayonesa en el pantalón. —Soy Kevin. —Le extendió una mano al, ya para estas alturas, asombradísimo ente, —¿Y tú?

 

*****

 

El fantasma no le dijo nada de valor en la hora que se quedó antes de que las chicas llegaran y este desapareciera. De hecho, no dijo nada del todo.

Kevin se quedó con la curiosidad y como sabía que sus _compañeras_ sabían muchas cosas, preguntó por un "alto, atractivo _ser_ " que hayan visto en sus aventuras últimamente o algo similar. Erin le respondió desde su asiento, mirándolo: "Oh, estoy viendo uno."

—¿Heh? ¿¡Donde!? —porque claramente él no había vuelto a ver al ente desde que ellas llegaron y por supuesto que no lo perdería de vista si se hubiera vuelto aparecer.

Patty le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Erin pero ella no dijo nada más y Kevin consideró que era algún chiste o algo así y lo dejó pasar. Kevin no era de los que gustaban de chistes privados que nadie entiende salvo la persona que lo formula.

 

*****

 

La Dra. Holtzmann estaba en el baño y Kevin estaba sentado, recostado en el pequeño sofá del piso inferior, somnoliento y con los ojos cerrados, cuando el fantasma con la herida en la mejilla volvió aparecer. Caminó por todo el recinto con recelosa curiosidad, viendo con fascinación los _juguetes_ de la ingeniera, observando aburrido los trajes que sus profesiones les exigía llevar – y que tenían sus apellidos encima de cada uno, para identificarlos –, visualizando con aprensión las escaleras y avanzando hasta parar en frente de Kevin y quedándosele viendo. Kevin casi se queda dormido en ése instante y cuando dio una respiración muy fuerte y volvió a abrir los ojos – como hacen las personas que se niegan sucumbir ante Morfeo – casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando ve al sujeto en cuestión.

— _Ohh_ , ahí _estasss_ …. — le lanzó una sonrisa torpe, aún amodorrado.

—…

—¿Piensas _embrujaaarme_ , huh? ¿sabes que alguien ya intentó eso antes que tú, verdad? —dijo Kevin, acomodándose en el sofá, pero cuando el fantasma parecía extrañamente indignado por algo que él pudiera haber dicho – vamos, ¿qué podría haber dicho él para ofenderlo? ciertamente, nada – y se empezó a alejar en dirección a las escaleras, Kevin se levantó bruscamente, sacándose el sueño de tirón (y llorando internamente porque su nalga izquierda estaba tullida) y dijo; —¡espera! —el fantasma se detuvo. —Mira, ¿te quedas? Se me ocurrió algo para tú herida, pero no puedo, —Kevin empezó a caminar a su escritorio, —…hacer nada si te vas, ya va, un momento, no te muevas… _debe de estar por aquí_ _,_ —y al llegar rebuscó en uno de los cajones llenos de porquería, cajas de medicamentos vacías – los medicamentos estaban esparcidos por todo el taller –, sobres y cosas varias. El fantasma se volteó levemente a ver qué hacía el rubio.

—¡Ah, aquí está! —dijo Kevin, sacando triunfantemente una bandita adhesiva rosada de _Hello Kitty_ del cajón y agitándola en el aire, _—_ esto venía en combo con otros productos de farmacia y como Abby me mandó a comprar banditas debido a su constante manía a cortarse los dedos, entonces aproveché.

Kevin se acercó a pasos agigantados al fantasma – quien, por tercera vez en un día, tenía los ojos muy abiertos antes la impresión que causaba el hombre con gafas – y se paró justo en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con simpatía.

—Perdón, ¿me permites? —preguntó y al acto acercó las manos al sujeto esperando no atravesarlo. Por suerte, no lo hizo y en su lugar tocó la tes imposiblemente pálida y fría de la manifestación. —Disculpa el color, a Abby no parecía importarle. —Entonces quitó el papel protector de la bandita y la colocó firmemente contra la herida sangrante del sujeto. — _Yyyy_ ya está. Mucho mejor. Casi pareces una persona. Bueno, no es que no parezcas una persona, o que no seas una, es que, _huh_ , —Kevin se dio cuenta que le parecía extrañamente vergonzoso lo que dijo – otra vez, ¿porqué algo de lo que él dijera tendría que serlo? Nada de lo que dice podría ser vergonzoso o algo – y pronto botó torpemente las sobras de la bandita en una maceta cerca de las escaleras y puso sus manos firmemente enfrente suyo, entre lazadas por la muñeca.

—Se…, —apuntó incómodamente al rostro ahora parchado del ente, —…se ve bien.

El fantasma tocó su propia herida – ahora cubierta por una bandita – y dijo:

— _Gracias_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Puse “Buffalo” del OST de Crimson Peak en loop cuando estaba escribiendo esto y casi me caigo del sueño. Pero quería escribir esto después de verme Ghostbuster (2016) por primera vez y morirme y revivir gracias a la actuación de Chris Hemsworth como Kevin y ver la escaces de fanarts. Llego tarde pero lo diré: Ghostbuster es una película extrañamente buena y honestamente el personaje de Kevin fue la bomba. Cuando quise escribir obvio que lo hice desde su punto de vista de las cosas y, honestamente, traté de no hacerlo completamente tonto, si no distraído y a su aire, que es más o menos como lo veo en la película. Espero no haberlo arruinado mucho.  
> También, me inspiré en los escasísimos fanfics en inglés que existen de esta "pairing" y por lo tanto tienen un par de cosas de estos.
> 
> Also, yes, shame on me, ppl.


End file.
